Plastic containers are widely used commercially for a variety of products. These containers often include handles for easy dispensing of product. The handles are generally integrally formed with the container, as by a stretch blow molding procedure, which is well known. Also, often the handles generally extend outwardly from the container.
However, the integral handle configuration complicates the stretch blow molding process. It would be highly desirable to provide a container configuration which can be formed without an integral handle, and separately form a handle for subsequent attachment to the container. Particularly, it would be desirable to provide such a separately formed handle which does not extend outwardly from the container since an outwardly extending handle would be subject to damage in processing and handling. Moreover, the foregoing should be accomplished in a simple and convenient way with a firm engagement between the separately formed handle component and the separately formed container component. The resulting product should be esthetically pleasing and easy to use by the consumer.
It would be particularly desirable to provide such a container-handle configuration wherein the handle is easily engagable with the container, and wherein the handle can be easily removed and re-engaged if desired.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a lightweight, plastic container suitable for preparation by stretch blow molding and which permits rigidity while handling and pouring, together with a firm, rigid separately formed handle component.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved plastic container with a separately formed handle, wherein the container portion can be conveniently prepared by stretch blow molding.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid wherein the separately formed handle can be firmly engaged with the container, and is removable from the container, if desired, and is easy to use by the consumer.
It is a still further objective of the present invention to provide a container as aforesaid which is lightweight; and wherein the container with engaged handle has good product characteristics.
Further objects and advantages of the present invention will appear hereinbelow.